Nuestros hermanos
by Choco-adicta
Summary: Ellos desaparecieron muchos años, ahora que regresan, todo cambia. Mal summary lo se T.T
1. Chapter 1

Holi bueno yo aqui haciendo un nuevo fic espero les guste

Aclaraciones

En mi país son los chicos superapestosos pero les voy a ponre el nombre en ingles como a las chicas

PD: Ninguno me pertenece y los horrores de ortografía son gratis

Bueno empieza

O.o

En la ciudad de saltadilla, los RowdyRuff Boys pasan destruyendo todo a su paso

-Hey, Brick, mira esto

Boomer lanzo un camion de gas, a una gasolinera, haciendo que explote al instante

-Ja ja ja, muy buena Boomer, ¡Hey, Butch!

-¿Que quieres?

-Huuy, que genio, se puede saber, ¿Que te pasa verde?

-Nada que interese... mejor miren

Butch volo muy rapido y agarro la oficina del alcalde, para despues lanzar la lejos y lanzar su visión láser haciéndola (igualmente) explotar

-Eso estubo bien, _verdecito_

-¡ALTO AHI ROROWDYRUFF BOYS

-Ja ya oyeron quien llego... las supertontas... pero ¡¿Que...?!

-¡¿Que les paso?!

No era para menos que gritaran, si depues de no ver a alguien depues de 5 años (porque ese fue el tiempo que desaparecieron) y te encuentras, con unas chicas c8n apariencia NORMAL pero con poderes como los de ellos era extraño

Bric solo podia ver a Blossom, ya que, ella era la mas cambiada, su cabello lo traia por debajo del tracero, ya no era naranja, no, para nada, ahora era color rosa claro, lo traia atado con una cola de caballo alta, sin el moño, con un fleco de lado, su busto le crecio y sus caderas ni se hable.

Ella vestia un short rojo a media pierna, traia una media blusa straples rosa tenue transparente, bajo de esta traia un bikini negro de triangulo (todo), traia unass converse rojas

Boomer, en cambio, no le quitaba la vista a Bubbles, ella tambien habia cambiado, no mucho pero si, su cabello era igual rubio pero tenia rayitos (luces) mas claras que su cabello, ya no traia las dos colitas, ahora solo era una atada del lado izquierdo de la cabeza su pecho era mas chico que el de Blossom pero si lo tenia grande su vientre plano y sus caderas chicas le encantaban

Ella vestia, un shor azul oscuro, con toques de gris y rosa en las orillas a cuadros, su playera era de tirantes igual que su short, junto con unas converse de votita azules oscuros

Butch se colgo casi al instante de Buttercup, y quien no, si su cabello le creció hasta por debajo de los hombros y se le ondulo, su busto mas chico que el de sus hermanas pero igual grande, y sus caderas ni muy chicas ni muy grandes eran perfectas

Ella vestia, una blusa estraples verde opaco de manga 3/4, con un pantalos de mezclilla claro con toques oscuros, y unos botilen tipo militar negros

-Miren quien habla

Dijo Blossom, y era verdad, ellos tambien habian cambiado, a sus 16 años, Brick, por ejemplo, tenia el cabello rojo corto peinado haciael lado izquierdo con el flequillo largo le tapaba un ojo

El vestia, una camiseta negra, con una chaqueta color rojo opaco abierta, unos pantalones entibados negros con botines color vinoy un collar en forma de estrella rojaa

Buttercup miraba a Butch, el tambien cambio, su cabello era largo, muy largo, lo traiaatado en una trenza baja que le llegaba a los talones, su pleco alborotado

El vestia, una camiseta de tirantes negra, junto con una chaqueta negra cerrada con detalles verdes, un pantalón negro y botas-zapatos vedes tirandole al negro

Bubbles miraba a Boomer, el tambien cambio, su cabello lo traia mas corto, tipo moicana pero hacia el lado derecho y traia una perfo en el oído

El vertia, una camisa de tirantes azul opaco, con una sudadera mas clara atada a la cintura, un pans del color de la sudadera y tenis tipo nike blancos

-Bueno se van a quedar ahi de babosos, o van a pelear?

-¿Como nos llamaste rosota?

-Ba-bo-sos

-Ahora si ¡Ataquen!

Y asi empezo una pelea entre los rrb y ppg, todos peleaban con su contaparte, hasta que se oyo una explocion en u banco

-Jajaja, tomen eso torpes

Dijo una chica de aproximadamente 15 sus ojos eran rojos, su cabello era entre naranja y cafe, vestia una ombliguera verde claro con un pantalon que era de u lado verde y del oto rojo, su cinturon era azul con u a calavera roja, traia un saco rojo abierto sin mangas con guantes militares negros, y una gorra roja con botas militares negras

Luego de lo que dijo salio volando (literalmente) los chicos y las chicas la miraban espectantes hasta que El apareció

-Beiny, a que has salido?

-A jugar papi

-¡¿PAPI?!

-Si Beiny es mi hija

-Wow, wow, wow, espera, quieres decir que ¿tenemos una hermana?

-Asi es

-¡¿Mujer?! ¡¿Estas demente?! ¡Nosotros no trabajamos con NENITAS!

-¿Como, me, llamaste?

-Nenita

-Eres un...

-Tranquila hija ellos no son el enemigo ... son ellas, asi que si vas a atacar que sea a ellas, vale bye~

-Bye papá ... uff ya se fue, bueno, rowdys, me presesnto, soy Beiny, tengo 15 años, y soy una RowdyRuff Girl

Pero terminando de decir esto uvo otra explocion, pero no en la ciudad, si no en la recidencia utonio

-Grrrr bueno lo dejamos hasta aqui rowdys tenemos otro problema bye y un placer Beiny

-Cloro nuevas enemigas byeee

-NO VERGAS PUTAS PINCHES MAMES, TENEMOS UNA HERMANA Y NI SABIAMOS DE SU EXISTENCIA

-Bamos a la cabaña... tu bienes con nosotros Beiny

-Ok

o.O

En la recidencia utonio

-Profesor, ¿que ah pasado?

-Bueno es que, quise hacer la formula de ustedes otra vez, pero...

-Pero...

-Hola

-Ahhh! ¿Quien eres?

-No se mi padre no me a puesto nombre

-¿Quien es tu padre?

-El profesor Utonio

-Profesor

-Si Blossom

-Nos a dado un hermano que nombre le pondra

-Tiene que seguir la regla de las b

-Mmmm que tal Blaster

-Si ese me gusta

-Bueno preséntate

-Hola, soy Blaster y tengo 15 años

El tenia el tenia el pelo igual que Beiny pero sus ojos eran rosas su camisa de tirantes era azul su pantalon tenia la mitad verde y la otra rosa su saco era de manga 3/4, color rosa oscuro u botas militares negras

O.o

Bueno e aqui el primer capítulo

¿Reviews?


	2. como ser una Rowdy

Hola aqui esta el capitulo 2

Nota: las chicas no me pertenecen, ni los chicos, solo los nuevo

Nota 2:

**Notas finales**

_"pensamientos"_

**_Flash Back_**

-conversación-...

Narrador

* * *

Los rowdy, iban volando hacia el bosque de saltadilla, seguidos de su nueva "Hermana"

-Y... ¿como se me llaman?

-...

-...

-...

-...Hablen

Silencio, solo silencio, mejor se rindió y los siguió

Llegaron, unos minutos después, no había nadie, Brick entro y se sentó en un sillón rojo, Boomer en uno azul y Butch en uno verde, ella entro y se sentó en el piso, bueno, no se sentó, se acostó y se piso a jugar con un ratón que andaba por ahí

-Bueno, Beiny tu dices ser una rowdy

-No, no digo, soy una rowdy

-No, no lo eres, no te hemos enseñado a ser un, no UNA rowdyruff

-Bueno y pues, ¿que tengo que hacer?

Brick sonrió maniaticamente, su fleco le tapo los ojos, sus hermanos lo vieron y sonrieron igual

-acompáñanos...

* * *

Después de unos minutos, 4 estelas de diferentes colores, atraviesa el cielo de saltadilla

_"veamos, de que eres capas... Beiny"_

-Bien, Beiny, ya que ere una rowdy tienes que destruir algo que... ¿Beiny?

Beiny, ya se encontraba sobre la alcaldía, con una esfera enorme en sus manos y... la lanzo

los chicos estaban estupefactos, ni siquiera ellos habían hecho tanta destrucción de un solo movimiento, desde donde estaba la alcaldía, hasta donde se encontraba el parque de saltadilla** (del otro lado de la ciudad) **se encontraba un hueco de por lo menos 3 metros bajo tierra

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA VI-VIERON SUS CA-CARAS JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-Muy buena Beiny-dijo Butch-pero te falta algo

-¿Que cosa?

-La Inteligencia...

-La velocidad...

-Y la fuerza...

-¡DE PELEAR CON LAS POWERPUFF GIRLS!

-... Eso es todo ¬¬

-Si ¿Porque?

-Yo ya tengo todo eso y el doble de ustedes

-Bien, entonces, pelearas con migo con pura destreza

-Bien...

Y así empezaron a pelear, Brick vs Beiny era genial ver como el otro esquivaba el ataque del otro

Beiny hizo como si fuera a taclearlo, pero cerca de el, puso sus manos en el piso y lo pateo en la cara dejando a Bick K.O, pero ella no tenia ni gota de sudor

-... wow, bueno te toca pelear conmigo. pero yo te ataco y tu esquivas, esta bien?

-Ok

y así empezó el Beiny vs Boomer, era estresante no ver que movimiento hacia Boomer, ni tampoco ver a Beiny esquivar, era simplemente molesto, pero se vio cuando Boomer se alejaba de Beiny, sudando, y ella mas fresca que nada

-Valla eres buena ¡Butch, engendro del demonio te toca!

-Ya oí, ya oí, bueno Beiny de que estas hecha

-De un caracol, una cola de perro, pero cabellos de ustedes, en vez de los de la axila de algún maleante

-o.O eh mejor pelemos a brusquedad

-OK

Y así (otra vez) empezó el Beiny vs Butch, los 2 golpeaban con firmeza y no se rendían, ella encesto un golpe en el estomago de Butch, un rodillazo en la cara y un puñetazo en los bajos, dejando oficialmente a nuestro querido Butch K.O

-Te gané

-...

-¿QUE CREEN QUE HACEN ROWDYS?

CONTINUARA...

**que tal a los que leyeron mi historia y gracias a DNR5CR por su review ^^ bye bye~**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
